


Just order me

by Kisa89



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa89/pseuds/Kisa89
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per il P0rn Fest indetto da Fanfic Italia e Lande di Fandom.PROMPT: Modern!AU, Griffith è a capo di una piccola banda di criminali che sta poco a poco acquisendo territorio e fama e Gatsu è il suo secondo in comando e "guardia del corpo".





	Just order me

#  **Just order me**

**PROMPT: Modern!AU, Grifis è a capo di una piccola banda di criminali che sta poco a poco acquisendo territorio e fama e Gatsu è il suo secondo in comando e "guardia del corpo". Bonus per body worship**.

L'ascensore iniziò la lunga salita verso l'ultimo piano e l'uomo sospirò poggiandosi con la schiena alla parete: incrociò le braccia al petto, era esausto, e allentò un altro bottone della camicia nera che indossava sotto la giacca, non vedeva l'ora di mettersi qualcosa di più comodo e rilassarsi un po'.  
Il campanello tintinnò e le porte si aprirono direttamente sull'ingresso dell'attico. Gatsu avanzò fino all'ampio locale completamente illuminato dalla luce del sole che lentamente tramontava sullo skyline della città, visibile dalla grande vetrata dall'altro lato della stanza: non c'era momento della giornata in cui New York sembrasse più bella di quello, in cui la luce si rifletteva sui vetri a specchio dei palazzi a perdita d'occhio fino a tuffarsi sul pelo dell'acqua, eppure, gli occhi dell'uomo indugiarono su quel panorama solo per un brevissimo istante, attratti da uno spettacolo ancor più mozzafiato a soli pochi passi di distanza.  
“Come è andata?” domandò l'uomo in piedi ad un lato della stanza, dava le spalle a Gatsu mentre riempiva due eleganti bicchieri di un vino bianco e mosso di importazione: l'uomo indossava un completo nero con camicia bianca perfettamente disegnato sul suo fisico alto e slanciato, tonico, ma non esageratamente muscoloso, portava la cravatta nera sapientemente annodata e scarpe stringate lucidate a specchio.  
Si voltò stringendo i due bicchieri tra le dita in attesa di una risposta.  
Una cascata di capelli candidi e mossi gli cadeva sulle spalle incorniciando i lineamenti delicati del suo viso, aveva la pelle bianca e tratti eleganti e androgeni, labbra piene e rosate e due occhi che fecero dimenticare a Gatsu di respirare: grandi e affusolati di un colore tra i celeste ed il ghiaccio, una sfumatura perfetta per la sua espressività al contempo dolce e gelida.  
Griffith, meglio conosciuto nel loro ambiente come il Falco, era senza il minimo dubbio l'uomo più bello che Gatsu avesse mai visto, ma non era solo questo, Griffith non era solo bellissimo, era affascinante, impeccabile, intelligente, scaltro e altero, sapeva sempre cosa dire e cosa fare in qualunque situazione, arrivava alla soluzione migliore di ogni problema prima di chiunque altro, era l'insieme di tutte le cose che Gatsu non sarebbe mai stato. Era sempre stato così, da quando lo aveva conosciuto non più di un anno e mezzo prima, quando Gatsu era ancora solo un teppistello sbandato e straccione senza speranze: si erano incontrati per pura casualità, Griffith aveva già un discreto numero di uomini fidati al suo seguito e puntava a scalare le vette della malavita con una determinazione che, nonostante il primo impatto non fosse stato dei migliori, aveva conquistato Gatsu rapidamente.  
Il moro alzò le spalle “Lo sai come è andata!” rispose vantandosi un po', ma Griffith piegò la testa da un lato con quel suo consueto fare innocente, aspettandosi una risposta più esaustiva.  
“Lavoro eseguito come hai richiesto. Nessuno che mi abbia intravisto avrà più occasione di raccontarlo a qualcuno, nessuna traccia che possa ricollegare a noi l'accaduto... Stai tranquillo, quei tizi sono storia passata ormai” spiegò alla fine.  
Griffith tirò un lieve sorriso compiaciuto e allungò uno dei bicchieri all'amico “Bene” commentò e fece tintinnare i vetri prima di bere un sorso.  
La luce rosa arancio del tramonto giocava tra le morbide curve dei suoi capelli d'argento e si rifletteva sulle sue iridi come fuoco sul ghiaccio: quell'uomo lo aveva salvato da una situazione miserabile, gli doveva tutto e gli avrebbe dato tutto senza battere ciglio. In quell'anno e mezzo, Gatsu aveva dedicato tutte le sue forze al servizio di Griffith e del suo sogno, riuscendo a conquistare rapidamente la sua completa fiducia, non che il ruolo di secondo in comando nella gang e personale guardia del corpo del Boss.  
L'uomo assaggiò il vino, non che ne capisse qualcosa, per lui uno valeva l'altro, ma Griffith era sempre raffinato su tutto, anche su queste cose di nessuna importanza, ne bevve un lungo sorso e le bollicine gli pizzicarono la gola “Non c'è bisogno che ti preoccupi, se mi dai un ordine sai che lo eseguo” Gatsu si sfilò la giacca e la fondina in cui teneva pistola e coltello dalle spalle, riponendo entrambe sullo schienale del divano.  
“Qualunque ordine?” la voce di Griffith gli soffiò alle spalle e Gatsu si voltò a guardarlo e lo seguì mentre si spostava dall'altro lato del divano.  
Lo sguardo del suo capo suggerì all'uomo cosa stesse intendendo tra le righe: un anno e mezzo prima di fronte ad una insinuazione simile, Gatsu avrebbe messo dieci mura tra lui e l'altro, ma in qualche modo le cose erano molto cambiate da allora.  
“Qualunque!” confermò Gatsu e si portò più vicino al compagno senza mai smettere di guardarlo e di chiedersi quanto quel vino pregiato sarebbe stato ancor più delizioso se succhiato dalle sue labbra rosa.  
Griffith fece roteare il vino nel bicchiere “Spogliati” disse.  
Un brivido accarezzò la schiena dell'uomo, risalendola fino alla cute, Gatsu allentò i bottoni della camicia uno ad uno eseguendo l'ordine, la sfilò e la lasciò cadere a terra; abbandonò da parte anche scarpe, calze e pantaloni senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli dell'altro che seguivano avari ogni suo movimento, ma, quando fu il momento di svestire il proprio corpo dell'ultimo strato di stoffa, il moro fu costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo. Non era certo la prima volta che Griffith lo vedeva nudo, ma la cosa continuava ad imbarazzarlo, forse perché difronte alla bellezza eterea del suo capo, lui non era nulla o forse era perché, nonostante questo, Griffith lo guardava sempre come se non ci fosse altro in tutta la stanza.  
Assaporò un altro sorso di vino mentre i suoi occhi azzurri indugiavano su ognuno dei possenti muscoli del suo vice e sulla sua abbondante erezione, ma si scansò per evitare di essere toccato. “Non muoverti” disse ancora e posò il bicchiere. Griffith infilò due dita nel nodo della propria cravatta per scioglierlo e girò intorno all'amico sfiorandogli i muscoli delle braccia con tocco lieve, poi lo afferrò per i polsi e glieli bloccò dietro la schiena.  
“Stai scherzando?” si lamentò contrariato l'altro sentendo chiaramente la stoffa della cravatta che gli veniva stretta intorno ai polsi.  
“Per niente” Griffith rispose innocente e serrò le labbra per non ridere.  
“Non è divertente” Gatsu protestò ancora e lanciò uno sguardo sopra la propria spalla per fulminare l'amico, ma quello gli percorse la spina dorsale con la lingua obbligandolo a stringere i denti per i brividi.  
“A me sembra divertente” il capo tornò difronte al suo vice e gli passò la punta delle dita sul petto solleticando i suoi prominenti pettorali e gli addominali scolpiti e, preso com'era, questa volta non riuscì ad evitare che l'altro si chinasse su di lui imprigionandogli le labbra tra le proprie.  
“Non avresti dovuto” Griffith lo guardò da sotto in su e arretrò di un passò “Inginocchiati” disse poi con una scintilla negli occhi, come se la sola idea bastasse ad eccitarlo.  
Gatsu girò gli occhi al cielo e scosse appena il capo prima di lasciarsi cadere con le ginocchia sul soffice tappeto, conosceva il suo amico abbastanza bene da sapere che una cosa come quella lo avrebbe infiammato come una miccia; Griffith si avvicinò fino a raggiungerlo e gli affondò le dita tra i capelli per tirarselo più vicino, in modo che il suo viso fosse a contatto con la propria erezione attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
L'uomo si strofinò su di lui e lo morse piano attraverso gli strati di vestiti, sentiva il sangue pompargli rapido nelle vene e avrebbe voluto prendere il suo capo subito senza aspettare oltre, ma dovette fare i conti con la propria situazione e ciò che stupidamente aveva detto solo qualche istante prima.  
Griffith si allontanò lasciandolo ansante e assetato, lo guardò soddisfatto del desiderio che poteva leggere nei suoi occhi e dagli spasmi dei suoi muscoli, ma non gli avrebbe dato quello che voleva, non prima di averlo avuto completamente in pugno; una volta che si fu allontanato abbastanza da non poter essere raggiunto, ma non così tanto da impedire a Gatsu di sentire il profumo della sua pelle, iniziò a spogliarsi, si sfilò la giacca e la ripose, sbottonò la camicia con lentezza estrema e la lasciò scivolare a terra, poi proseguì liberando le proprie gambe e non ebbe alcuna esitazione nell'eliminare l'ultimo strato e nel mostrarsi nudo agli occhi del compagno che boccheggiava con poco fiato e la mente annebbiata.  
Gatsu strattonò le braccia in un vano tentativo di liberarsi, la saliva gli grattò la gola ed i suoi occhi non avrebbero in alcun modo potuto staccarsi dalla perfezione che gli stava di fronte: gli ultimi bagliori rossastri del tramonto facevano sembrare la sua pelle bianca, di fine porcellana e infuocavano i suoi capelli di platino, lo guardò avvicinarsi come fosse un miraggio di speranza nel deserto, le iridi scure dell'uomo risalirono le gambe lunghe e sottili di Griffith fino al suo sesso teso e più su, carezzando il suo ventre piatto, arrivando infine ad incrociare i suoi occhi quando ormai il desiderio era tale da farlo tremare.  
Gli sembrò di poter respirare ancora solo nell'istante in cui l'uomo lo accarezzò di nuovo tra i capelli permettendogli di poggiare zigomo e labbra contro la sua anca e di godere a pieno del profumo della sua pelle; Gatsu si strofinò su di lui, baciò le pelle delicata del suo inguine come un servo devoto e carezzò la sua erezione con naso e labbra mentre dalla propria sentiva traboccare le prime gocce di un bisogno insopportabile.  
Non esitò un solo istante, accolse il membro rigonfio del compagno tra le labbra appena questi lo puntò verso di lui in modo che fosse più comodo, lo ingoiò fino infondo in un'unica volta e fu certo di sentire un fremito nelle gambe del suo capo che sospirò lieve. Gatsu lo coccolò con la lingua e se lo fece scivolare tra le labbra per poterne succhiare solo la punta, prima di divorarlo tutto ancora una volta, gli occhi fissi in quelli azzurrissimi di Griffith che, nonostante cercasse di mantenere quell'aria di superiorità, cominciava a subire gli effetti di quelle cure minuziose.  
Un mugolio incontrollato sfuggì alle labbra del moro, sentire il pene del suo capo riempirgli la bocca e scivolare così bene tra palato e lingua, fece traboccare altro liquido dalla sua dolorante e ignorata erezione, mentre i sospiri sempre più insistenti dell'altro gli stregavano la mente.  
Griffith prese ad accompagnare con il bacino il movimento della bocca dell'altro e buttò il capo all'indietro in un ansito muto, troppo vicino all'apice del piacere; serrò le dita tra i capelli del compagno obbligandolo a subire il ritmo da lui dettato, affondando fino alla sua gola facendolo sbavare con le lacrime agli occhi fino a quando fu troppo e venne in lui, schizzandogli il proprio seme infondo alla lingua.  
Gatsu ingoiò e tossì elemosinando aria appena fu libero, rivoli di saliva gli correvano lungo il viso e giù per il collo “Liberami” annaspò, più una supplica che un ordine, ma l'altro non ne aveva alcuna intenzione e per tutta risposta si piegò su di lui e lo baciò avido, cercando la sua lingua e mordendogli le labbra.  
Griffith lo spinse a cambiare posizione in modo che fosse seduto e non più inginocchiato e gli si mise in grembo a cavalcioni, sfiorò i suoi muscoli e gli leccò il collo “Tu sei  _mio_ ” gli soffiò all'orecchio prima di mordergli il lobo e tornare nuovamente di fronte a lui per permettergli di guardarlo mentre si succhiava due dita per riempirle di saliva.  
Al moro sembrò di impazzire nel vederlo penetrarsi con le dita e agitarsi sopra di sé, così vicino eppure irraggiungibile, non poteva più resistere: strinse i denti e avrebbe sbottato in un secondo se il suo compagno all'improvviso non avesse deciso di essere sufficientemente pronto o avesse perso la pazienza di aspettare ancora, su questo Gatsu non era certo, ma il suo capo riempì la sua fino a quel momento trascurata erezione di saliva e vi si calò sopra, forzando il suo strettissimo ingresso ad accoglierlo.  
Il fiato mancò a Gatsu all'improvviso e una scarica di spilli di fuoco gli perforò il ventre nell'avvertire il calore bruciante di quel corpo che desiderava come ne fosse ossessionato; Griffith si impalò fino infondo e tremò fra i gemiti allacciandogli le braccia intorno al collo e così rimase, mentre il suo corpo lentamente si abituava all'abbondante presenza del moro.  
“Sei... mio...” ansimò piano ancora una volta e Gatsu avvertì insopportabile il desiderio di stringerlo, ma ancora gli fu impossibile e gli fece male il cuore perché sapeva che, dietro tutto quell'orgoglio il Falco nascondeva un ragazzino solo e fragile che si affidava a lui più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.  
“Griffith...” lo chiamò dolce, ma il suo intento fu subito spezzato, perché l'uomo si mosse, liberandolo quasi interamente e accogliendolo tutto ancora una volta, gemette e ripeté il movimento ancora, costringendo Gatsu a stringere i denti per evitare di esternare con la voce quel piacere incontenibile. Divenne per lui impossibile trattenersi oltre quando il ritmo dei movimenti dell'uomo iniziò ad essere più costante e fluido: Griffith ondeggiava i fianchi penetrandosi lentamente e in profondità, abbandonò il capo all'indietro scoprendo il collo e flettendo la schiena gemendo deliziato.  
Il respiro del moro si appesantì ulteriormente, ogni nuovo affondo gli rubava un granello in più di coscienza e la vista di quel corpo flessuoso e perfetto che gli si muoveva sopra fremente gli dava alla testa; Griffith si appoggiò al suo torace per aiutarsi ad aumentare il ritmo dei propri movimenti, teneva gli occhi annebbiati e liquidi fissi nei suoi e ansimava con voce falsata ogni volta che il sesso di Gatsu toccava quel punto in lui che lo faceva godere.  
Il desiderio divampante caricò i muscoli del moro di adrenalina, digrignò i denti e sforzò le braccia fino a quando la stoffa della cravatta cedette miseramente; finalmente libero di muoversi, Gatsu affondò entrambe le mani nel soffice candore dei capelli del compagno e lo baciò intensamente, tirandoselo addosso, gli succhiò la bocca e poi più giù la pelle sottile del collo, mentre con le dita raggiungeva i suoi fianchi stretti e si muoveva per rivoltare le loro posizioni.  
Una volta libero e comodo, Gatsu spinse il proprio sesso a fondo nel corpo dell'altro con forza facendolo gemere, gli artigliò le cosce, uscì da lui e lo violò un'altra volta per sentirlo reagire a piena voce, ancora e ancora, lento, ma implacabile e quando Griffith tentò di aggrapparsi a lui, l'uomo incrociò le dita delle mani alle sue, gli bloccò le braccia ai lati della testa, contro il soffice tappeto che li accoglieva.  
“..Ga..tsu...” sospirò il Falco, così lieve che quasi si perse tra ansiti e sospiri, anche se mai al moro sarebbe sfuggito il suono del suo nome soffiato così dolce, come una supplica, dalla persona che per lui era la più importante.  
Gatsu gli sorrise sincero e lo lasciò libero in modo da poterlo stringere tra le braccia per sollevarlo dal tappeto e riportarselo in grembo; Griffith si aggrappò forte alle spalle del suo amante, in quella posizione il sesso iperteso dell'altro lo spaccava in due, scavandogli dentro così a fondo da bloccargli il respiro.  
Il moro scostò piano i capelli del suo capo e posò le labbra nell'incavo del suo collo, lo tenne con forza per i glutei e riprese a violare il suo corpo con ritmo più rapido e secco, poi lento e profondo mentre il suo limite si avvicinava rapido, accecandolo e affamando la sua parte più bestiale. Preda di quella fame insaziabile, Gatsu ributtò nuovamente l'altro sul pavimento e gli tenne sollevata una gamba senza dargli un secondo di tregua da spinte continue e violente che facevano guaire e gemere il suo compagno, aggrappato al tappeto con dita tremanti, il sesso eretto e umido, la bava alla bocca ed i capelli aggrovigliati sul viso stravolto; era bellissimo, più di quanto sarebbe mai stato in uno qualunque dei suoi completi eleganti e perfetti ed era così  _suo_ , il suo capo, il suo amante, il suo migliore amico, il suo...  
Griffith chiamò ancora una volta il suo nome, questa volte chiaramente, senza riuscire a controllarsi oltre, sgranò gli occhi spalancando la bocca al tocco della mano di Gatsu che sfiorò il suo membro allo stremo e tanto bastò per portarlo oltre il limite: il piacere gli attraversò tutto il corpo e venne schizzando il proprio seme sul tappeto con un gemito strozzato.  
Poche altre spinte sconnesse e anche il moro non poté trattenersi ancora, artigliò più forte la carne della coscia del suo capo e riversò in lui il proprio orgasmo rovente e abbondante facendolo guaire un'ultima volta.  
“Griffith..” lo chiamò piano Gatsu appena riuscì a respirare di nuovo, per essere sicuro che stesse bene, il suo amante giaceva sul tappeto, ancora boccheggiante, la luce astrale che ormai aveva sostituito quella del tramonto, lo faceva risplendere come non avesse consistenza.  
“Alla fine fai sempre come ti pare” commentò il Falco mettendosi a sedere e ridacchiò addolcendo lo sguardo; Gatsu sorrise e si tirò più vicino alla sua schiena per potergli chiudere il busto tra le braccia in modo da tenerlo stretto al proprio petto “Non hai mai detto che non potevo” rispose e sentì il suono delle sue labbra che si piegavano di nuovo...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera a tutti!  
> Come detto ho scritto questa FF per il p0rnfest indetto da Fanfic Italia e Lande di Fandom.  
> Non ho potuto resistere ad un prompt così carino sui i miei adorati bambini speciali. Berserk è il mio manga preferito e Gatsu e Griffith sono i miei bimbi più speciali, soprattutto Griffith che è il mio personaggio preferito ever, l'amore proprio <3  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questa breve FF AU su di loro.  
> Con molta probabilità scriverò su un altro prompt che mi ha ispirato.  
> Nel frattempo vi saluto e v ringrazio!
> 
> Mata ne!
> 
> Kisa


End file.
